


The Perks of Being a Rockstar

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shows Terrance some of the perks of his new job, and maybe Terrance shows Adam a few things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being a Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for milliejupiter at LJ for a charity drive, and working double duty as a fill for the "drugs/aphrodisiacs" square on my kink_bingo [card](http://magenta-fic.livejournal.com/17886.html).
> 
> Also partially inspired by this [picture](http://www.lambert-pics.com/albums/userpics/10001/l_ae6d9ce79ab94b7a9dc576909cb14d78.jpg).

The hotel bathroom was small, and the steam from the shower filled it quickly, the heat almost oppressive. The whirring of the exhaust fan made the room seem somehow smaller, the noise filling in all the empty space. Adam leaned back against the cool side of the tub, letting the steam soak into his skin for a few moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a joint. He lit it deftly, taking a deep drag, a smile spreading across his face as his head dropped back to rest on the tub.

"You going to share, rockstar?" Terrance's voice was tinged with laughter, and he hopped down from his perch on the sink to squeeze in next to Adam.

"Yeah, nothing says rockstar like smoking up in a cramped bathroom with a towel shoved under the door so we don't set of the alarm." Adam lifted a hand to lazily pump his fist into the air. "Rock and roll!"

Terrance sucked on the joint, his eyes fluttering shut as he did. "Fuck, it's been way too long. Where did you even get pot here? I don't even know where we are."

Adam took advantage of Terrance's closed eyes to stare at the way his full lips looked wrapped around the joint and tried not to think too hard about them wrapped around something else. He shrugged, taking the joint when Terrance passed it over. "There are perks. Every once in awhile a little baggie appears next to my bed. I think it's Lane, because she always flaps her hands and walks away when I bring it up." He took another deep drag, letting the spicy-sweet smoke sit heavily in his lungs. He exhaled slowly, watching the way the smoke swirled and mingled with the steam in the room.

Terrance's fingers were cool against Adam's as he took the joint back, and he looked at as he held the smoke in. "If it is Lane, you need to give her a raise. This isn't cheap shit."

The way that Adam's head was already spinning led him to agree, whoever his Pot Fairy was had done a damn good job. His limbs felt heavy, but somehow he felt like he could float away if he just thought hard enough about it. He shifted on the floor until he laying down, his head pillowed on Terrance's solid thigh. One of Terrance's hands immediately fell to Adam's hair, fingers stroking through the strands and scratching against Adam's scalp. Adam let his eyes fall shut and just enjoyed the feeling which was starting to spread down his neck and across his chest.

Terrance's voice was soft and sounded distant when he spoke, and Adam had to force his heavy eyelids to open. "There's one hit left."

Adam nodded, his brain feeling perfectly fuzzy. "It's all yours, I'm good."

Terrance stilled his hand in Adam's hair, using it to tilt Adam's face up towards his. "Actually, I was thinking we could share it."

It took a few more seconds than Adam was proud of to figured out what Terrance meant, but when he did, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I do like sharing."

Terrance grinned crookedly, his dark eyes twinkling through the haze as he lifted the joint to his lips and took a deep drag. He left his eyes fall shut, making a bit of a show out of it, and Adam would've laughed if he'd been able to find a breath. Terrance held the smoke in and let his eyes open again, locking them with Adam's as he leaned down. Adam sighed when Terrance's full lips pressed against his own, opening easily. The smoke billowed out of Terrance's mouth and Adam breathed deep, imagining he could taste Terrance under the thick taste of pot. Adam held his breath for a few moments, not letting the smoke out until Terrance had pulled back enough for their eyes to catch again. He exhaled slowly, licking his lips when he was done.

"So, what do you say we get out of the bathroom?" Adam was sweaty and sticky, and his blood was thrumming through his veins. Everything was at once heightened and softened around the edges, and he nearly groaned when Terrance stroked a hand down his arm. His nerves endings were sparking, and even when Terrance lifted his fingers away from Adam's arm, he could still feel the touch lingering.

"I say that sounds awesome." Terrance slowly got to his feet, and Adam blatantly watched as he bent over the tub to turn off the shower. Adam reached a hand up, and Terrance grinned lazily, hauling Adam to his feet like he weighed nothing.

Adam's arms slid easily around Terrance's neck and he bent down to kiss him again, letting his tongue slide over those full lips before pushing in. They walked backwards until Terrance's back was against the bathroom door, and Adam took advantage of the postion, pushing his hips forward and rubbing his hands down Terrance's strong arms.

Terrance groaned against Adam's mouth, teeth digging into Adam's lip just a little. He met Adam's hips with his own, the rolling thrusts slow and easy, stoking the flames that were beginning to burn in both of their bellies. Terrance slid his hands up Adam's back, slipping underneath his shirt to feel hot, smooth skin. He moved them around Adam's waist, sliding them up his chest, pushing Adam back just far enough to get Adam's nipples between his fingers and rub over the senstitive nubs, teasing at the small bars that ran through them.

"Fuck." Adam's head fell back and he pushed his chest into Terrance's hands. His nipples had always been sensitive, and the piercings had made them even more so, but this was something else. The pot was making his head spin, and every flick of Terrance's fingers over his nipples was like a direct line to his cock. It was pressing rock hard against his jeans and against Terrance's thigh, and he could feel Terrance's cock pressing back, hot even through their clothes.

"Come on, bed." Terrance reached behind him to fumble for the door knob, the door flying open. They spilled into the bedroom followed by a cloud of smoke and steam, and Adam just barely remembered to shut the door behind them, keeping the smoke out of the bedroom. The bed wasn't far from the bathroom, but it was a long enough journey that my the time Adam fell back with Terrance between his legs they had both stripped to their underwear, sweaty skin pressed to sweaty skin.

Terrance leaned down and pressed his lips to Adam's, soft at first but growing deep and filthy. His mouth tasted smoky and sweet, and Adam's head was spinning as Terrance's smooth hands ran slowly up and down his sides. The motion was at once soothing and invigorating, and when Terrance pulled his mouth away Adam groaned, lifting his head to follow Terrance's lips. Terrance just grinned, dropping his head to nip at Adam's jaw and then kiss a path down his throat to his chest.

He pressed the flat of his tongue over Adam's nipple, slowly laving it until Adam was panting, one hand fisted in the bed covers, the other gripping the back of Terrance's neck. Terrance licked at sucked and nipped at each of Adam's nipples in turn until Adam thought he was going to come just from that. He lifted his hips to try and get friction against Terrance's thigh, but Terrance moved out of the way, murmuring against Adam's chest.

Adam's head fell back deeper into the pillows and he groaned, half in frustration and half because everything Terrance was doing with his mouth was just so fucking good. Terrance crawled backwards on the bed, swiping his tongue across Adam's stomach, nipping at his hip and letting his tongue just slip under the edge of Adam's briefs. Adam let out a shuddering breath, trying to keep himself from just grabbing Terrance's head and fucking into his mouth right now. He bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood when Terrance's fingers finally hooked into his briefs, and nearly shouted when he felt Terrance's hot mouth close around the head of his cock through his briefs.

"Terrance, fuck. Please." Adam was panting, his vision blurry as he looked down at Terrance whose tongue was still working him through his briefs. The pot had pushed Adam to the edge, but it was keeping him there, poised right at the brink. His hips were starting to move against his will, and he found himself wishing Terrance had hair for him to sink his fingers into. He didn't want to come like this, wanted to feel Terrance's mouth on him without his briefs between them, and the thought of sinking into that warm, wet mouth was enough to make him shout wordlessly.

Finally, Terrance peeled Adam's briefs down his legs and slid his mouth down Adam's cock, slow and perfect. Adam lifted his head to watch, and seeing Terrance's full lips wrapped around his cock was everything he'd thought it would be. He let his hips move just a little, watching as his cock disappeared between Terrance's lips and then reappeared, glistening. Terrance wrapped a sure hand around Adam's cock and stroked him hard but slow, lifting his eyes to catch Adam's gaze as he swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit, bringing a deep moan from Adam's throat.

Adam's hand clenched and unclenched on the back of Terrance's neck and he felt the heaviness in his limbs begin to pool in his belly. He finally had to drop his head back to the pillow, shutting his eyes tight as his whole body began to tingle. His hips started to thrust up faster, but Terrance held him down easily, keeping up his slow, torturous rhythm. Adam whined in the back of his throat, wanting Terrance to move faster, to suck him harder, to bring him over the edge.

Terrance pulled off his cock with a pop, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Just trust me. It'll be good this way." Adam hadn't realized he'd spoken, but as long as Terrance put his mouth back on his cock, he didn't care. Terrance picked up his rhythm again, slow slide of his mouth to meet his fist, even slower slide back up, tongue swirling. Adam's world gradually narrowed until nothing existed but the wet heat of Terrance's mouth, the firm slide of his fist and the sharp pressure of his hand on Adam's hip. Just when Adam was beginning to think he could never come like this, Terrance moved his hand from Adam's hip to his nipple, twisting the bar just enough.

It was like something uncoiled inside Adam, slow but so intense. His whole body bowed off the bed, muscles clenching as he came hard down Terrance's throat. Adam wasn't even sure if he shouted or if he was silent, his head feeling like it was full of cotton while Terrance's mouth and hand kept working him, drawing out Adam's orgasm till he felt like he might pass out. Terrance lapped over Adam's soft cock one last time, sliding up to lay beside him, pressing his own hard cock into Adam's hip.

It took Adam a few moments to collect himself enough to slide one hand into Terrance's briefs, using the other one to pull Terrance in for a kiss. He kissed Terrance deep and lazy, pulling his own taste from his mouth while his hand wrapped around Terrance's cock, stroking hard and fast. Terrance moaned into his mouth and thrust into his hand, and as much as Adam wished he could take this slow and make it as good for Terrance as Terrance had for him, he was suddenly desperate to see Terrance come. He figured Terrance was just as desperate from the way his teeth were scraping along Adam's lips and his fingernails were digging into Adam's shoulder, and Adam tightened his grip.

When Terrance came, it was with a shout, muffled when he dug his teeth into Adam's shoulder. He spilled hot over Adam's hand, and Adam stroked him through it, swiping his thumb over the senstive head just to see the shiver that ran down Terrance's spine. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it clean as Terrance fell into the pillow next to him, chest heaving. Adam wiped his hand dry on the bedspread and shifted until he was sideways on the bed, his head resting on Terrance's stomach. Terrance threaded his fingers through Adam's hair again, rubbing gently over his scalp as they caught their breaths.

Terrance's voice was thick when he spoke, heavy with sex and a fading high. "So, that was pretty fucking rockstar."

Adam chuckled, turning to kiss just below Terrance's navel. "I told you there were perks."


End file.
